Missiles
by sylph.AKA.sylph-ironlight
Summary: Not all battles fought are black and white.


A sensless, feel-good piece written for Kam, who got the jitters from my last story.

* * *

Rodney looked up just in time to see the missile flying straight at his face. Time seemed to slow down as he stood frozen to the spot. From somewhere behind him he heard a voice cry, "Rodney, look out!" and glimpsed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Rodney closed his eyes just before impact. His head snapped back with the force of the hit, and his world went white.

* * *

John crouched by the wall at the edge of the room, trying to stockpile his ammo. He had lost track of his team in the chaos and was fervently hoping that they had found cover. He scanned the large room quickly, looking for his missing teammates. Many people had been hit by projectiles, some still staggering around trying to avoid being hit again. Some lay still eerily still on the ground, while still others fought on.

John had not found Ronon or Teyla yet, but he had seen McKay briefly just after they had been separated. Suddenly he say a small flash of red and blue and he followed it, watching as Rodney weaved his way through the chaos.

Behind him, John saw one of the enemy stand to get a clear shot. Before realizing what he was doing, he stood, yelling, "Rodney, look out!"

Weaving through the mass of people standing between him and his teammate, John watched as Rodney stood frozen, overcome with panic as the missile flew in agraceful arc straight at McKay's head.

Just before John reached him, the missile impacted, sending Rodney backward, crashing into John as he fell.

* * *

Rodney felt something wet sliding down his face as he listened to the sounds of the battle. He wiped the substance off of his face as he heard John ask him if he was all right.

"Of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be all right? I mean, it's not as though I've just been hit in the face with a fast moving projectile, is it? Because, if I had just been hit in the face with a fast mov-" Rodney continued to babble at John after his mouth was covered by Sheppard's hand.

"Rodney, we have to find Ronon and Teyla." John said in a low voice, partially covering Rodney's body with his own as he watched the battle start to slow. "I don't know where they've gone and our radios aren't working."

Rodney continued to wipe futilely at the mess on his face, starting to slip into shock at the atrocities around him. He watched for several seconds as a group of people held several larger men down and tortured them. He looked up at Atlantis' military commander and said in a small voice, "We have to get out of here."

* * *

The noise died quickly and there seemed to be an almost palpable silence as a small woman climbed on top of a large table. In her hand she held a large projectile, ready to let loose on any who dared move. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath as they waited to see what she would say.

"I have seen many things in my life, but never have I seen anything as reprehensible as I have seen this day." She said in a quiet voice that humbled those around the room.

Those in the room regarded the woman standing with quiet dignity. They started to look around the room at the destruction they had caused and began to slowly lower their weapons. John and Rodney sat in the centre of the room, watching as those around them disarmed. Rodney finallygot a good look at the woman standing on the table and he stiffened. Slowly leaning over to John, he whispered, "Colonel, she's the one who attacked me."

John nodded slowly and they both looked at each other. Nodding at each other, they slowly stood and picked up several projectiles that lay on the floor around them. In unison, they let fly their weapons at the clear target of the woman. Only a soft sound was heard as the missiles flew through the air to hit their target with unerring accuracy. The woman sat down with an audible thump, but no other noise could be heard in the room.

Suddenly, a loud, booming laugh could be heard at the back of the room. The crowd of people parted and turned to look at the large man walking slowly toward the front of the room. Grasping his side as we walked, he stopped in front of John and Rodney. In his hand, he held another missile which the crowd watched warily.

The woman on the table was spluttering and gasping, unable to make more than the barest sound at her attacker as she watched him. Finally she gasped out, "I demand that you drop that at once!"

The large man slowly looked from his hand to her and back again. He slowly raised his arm as John and Rodney stepped away from him, trying to get out of the line of fire. He drew his arm back as John reached for his own weapon, but too late. The projectile hit John in the face, snapping his head back as the large man once again broke out into loud guffaws.

Rodney slowly reached toward Sheppard, touching his hand to John's now wet face. He looked at the substance on his hand and then at the woman on the table. It seemed like she was trying not to laugh, as was the rest of the room.

John reached up and wiped his face off, turning slowly and walking to the door. Once there, he turned back towards the others in the room and said clearly, "This was the best idea ever!" as he let loose with his own cream pie.

End.


End file.
